Road To Recovery
by WyldClaw
Summary: one shot. set after crookedstar's/stormkit accident but before his name change in "Crookedstar's Promise." how did Shellheart feel as he watched over Stormkit in Brambleberry's den? Shellheart's point of view. please read and review. thanks


Road to recovery by WyldClaw

Plot: how did Shellheart feel as he watched over Stormkit in Brambleberry's den? Shellheart's point of view. Don't own these characters asides from Shellheart's mother. if you think otherwise Shredtail will stalk you in your dreams. Enjoy

XxX

I padded my way into Brambleberry's den . It was routine now since I visited Stormkit every night. The smell of herbs was now familiar to me and I welcomed it. "Good evening Brambleberry"

"Good evening to you too Shellheart" the petite beautiful white and black spotted she cat didn't even have to turn around to see it was me.

I came and sat next to her. She had a worried look in her eyes.

She was next to Stormkit's reed nest . My kit's injured face was plastered with poultices and cobwebs. "How is he doing tonight?"

" no different than last night" She gave me a sad little look.

"I feel so bad for him. He should be out there enjoying his kithood not fighting for his life." I sighed.

"He's a strong willed kit but his fate is in StarClan's paws. I don't know if-"

I touched her with my tail as a sign of encouragement. "You're doing your best, Brambleberry."

She looked down at my kit. "But what if that's not enough? StarClan knows I've tried every thing Milkfur taught me! I'm close to ripping my fur out."

"Come on now. Do you Really want to mess up that pretty pelt of yours? You'd look like Raggedpelt of ShadowClan." I tried to get her to smile.

She twitched her tail. "You cheeky fur-ball. " she pretended to bat my fur.

"Hey, respect the deputy," I mewed. She smiled. I saw some feathers and shiny shells woven into his nest and flicked a paw to them . " those are nice. Was that Oakkit's doing?"

She nodded. Stormkit let out a little mew in his sleep. "He reminds me of you, Shellheart- he's got the same spunk that you have."

I feigned surprise. "Me? I wasn't that adventurous"

"I heard stories from Milkfur about how a certain tom-kit tried to catch some fish when he was little to help out the clan but ended up catching a chill"

I ducked my head in embarrassment. "Yeah. Seabreeze gave me the lecture afterwards. " I imitated her voice. "What were you thinking Shellkit? Are you totally flea-brained or something? You nearly made my fur turn gray. "

She looked seriously at me. "Speaking of mothers, how's Rainflower taking this?"

 _Ugh._ I looked down at my paws and then replied. "Harsh. She wanted to have to have two perfect sons. this just shattered her. She believes he will never be the warrior she wanted. No matter how many times Oakkit tries to tell her it was his idea to go to Sunningrocks she scoffs at him and says not to cover up for useless Stormkit."

She shook her head. " that's not right for a queen to cast aside their kit like that . Poor Oakkit. He really stands up for his brother. It is not Stormkit's fault this happened to him"

I nodded in agreement. "I can't see why Rainflower would abandon Stormkit like this. It's not like he had half his face torn apart by a badger."

"He is just a little kit. He didn't know that was going to happen."

"I agree, Shellheart. Sometimes things happen and there is nothing we can do but help ease the pain. StarClan can't protect us from every little thing. They may watch over us and guide our leaders' paws when times get rough but they can't stop accidents like this from happening . all one needs is love and encouragement from family and their Clanmates to get through harsh times."

I blinked in amazement. " that was a great input Brambleberry."

"Thanks, Shellheart. I just spoke from the heart. I believe in our ancestors well enough to trust their judgement. "

"I think that you would have been a fabulous deputy- that was very wise."

" you're too kind -stop making my fur burn with embarrassment. I was never one for harsh battles and strategizing. My skills are better at fighting the invisible war of diseases and sicknesses than an actual battle. I leave that to you and Hailstar. Poor Stormkit is in one of those unseen battles now."

" My poor little kit- I'm sure that he will pull through. After he comes out of this he's going to need all the support he can get. . I just feel bad that his road to recovery will be a long painful one.""

" May StarClan aide him on this rocky road. " she purred. "He is one brave kit. To try to chase off Goosefeather from Sunningrocks, that takes guts. "

"That's my boy." I licked Stormkit's fur. "He's going to be a little fighter"

Brambleberry replied "That he is. " she paused for a minute. "Hailstar came in here to check on him earlier today"

"What did he say?" I knew that Hailstar would never say an unkind word to a kit.

"He was glad Stormkit is fighting the infection. He also said he would have a long road to recovery . he'll have a tough time catching up to the other apprentices . however he is a strong kit and maybe this was meant to happen. "

"He's a wise leader" I commented as I looked down at my tabby son. _How I wish I could help him_. this was a battle he'd have to win on his own. _StarClan if you can hear me, please don't take Stormkit away. He's only a kit- he didn't mean to hit that rock._ I knelt down to him.

"Night my little warrior" I whispered and then repeated an old blessing that Seabreeze used to say to me when I was a kit before bedtime. "May the Sun warm your back and the fish leap into your paws."

I thought I saw a smile crept on to his sleeping face. Brambleberry looked at me with admiration. "You are such a loving father, Shellheart."

I felt my face burn. "Yeah, I am."

"I've heard of fathers who don't spend any time with their kits much but you are not one of those. Oakkit and Stormkit should be very lucky to have you as their father. I think you are one of the best fathers RiverClan has seen in a while. Hailstar is lucky to have you as his deputy "

I ducked my head in embarrassment. "When I went to my visit to the moonstone as a 'paw I had this dream of playing with my future kits and then this vision of one of them addressing the Clan. I couldn't tell which one though. "

"Wow. That is one powerful Moonstone dream. I'm sure it will come true. "

I flushed again. "You're lucky I have a dark pelt. You can't see how red I am"

She yawned, causing me to yawn as well. " you look wiped out. I'll let you two get some sleep. "

She nodded. I got up and began to leave when she stopped me. "Shellheart?"

"Hmm?"

Her warm blue eyes bore into me. "I'm sure StarClan has a plan for your son but one that doesn't involve him leaving us. "

"Thanks Brambleberry. You're the best"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I try. May StarClan light your path "

"Yours too Shellheart. Have a nice night."

I padded out of the medicine cat den and back to the warrior's den. My nest was calling me.

The end

Author's notes: what did you think of it? While re-reading "Crookedstar's Promise" I realized there are tons of stories just waiting to be told, like this one about Shellheart. I am thinking about doing one about Rainflower next. Thanks. Please read and review


End file.
